Sacred Melodies
by emergency-fan-51
Summary: Everyone knows how Sheik came to Link to teach him the songs of the sages, but how did Sheik learn them? Two young Sheikah, exiled from society and personalities clashing, must fight through the realms to find the melodies of the realms. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Nightmares

**Author's note: If you can't tell by the end of this chapter, this is my first fanfic that I have stuck to for so long or uploaded ^^; so I would love to hear what you think, but please go easy :)**

All he could see were dead bodies.

He stumbled trance-like through his village, his devastated mind trying to make sense of his surroundings. Nothing moved-it was like some sort of morbid painting, every detail a sick, ghoulish remnant of its original hue. He couldn't recognize the buildings, despite them being the only ones he had seen his whole life. He should have known who the bodies were as well, yet they seemed wrong; the familiar friendly smiles had been stolen from their faces, the lively spark blown from their eyes, leaving them as hollow shells...

'How did this happen...?' he struggled to even form the question in his mind. He'd woken up in the medicine-man's office, and before the man could finish asking how he was, he had dropped like a stone, dead before he even reached the floor. He'd ran around the village in a panic, calling for help, but they were too busy running from something behind him. He had looked back. There were bodies sprawled around the village, but no enemies in sight. The Shadow Lord hadn't made an appearance in years, and nothing had happened to warrant one.  
>Overwhelming nausea took hold of him. There was one explanation that seemed to fit, despite the feeling that something was missing. Had he...killed them?<br>"I couldn't have," he reasoned, trying to reassure himself, "If I had I'd be covered in blood, and I'm not."

But neither were they, the forms spread around him. Even the ground was a cold, unstained grey. How could there be no blood? They'd fallen as soon as he'd seen their faces, their eyes rolled up as they met his...

Suddenly something clicked in head, the missing memory swarming his mind, and he let out a sob as cruel realization hit him like a fist to the stomach. It WAS his doing. All it had taken was a glance and they were dead.

He fell gracelessly to his knees, then his stomach, guilt crushing him mercilessly into the cold ground. He could barely breathe in the stifling silence. He closed his hands around the sharp pebbles under him, squeezed so hard his knuckles turned white, and a thin trail of blood leaked through his fingers. Why was his village sprawled out lifeless in front of him, why was it his fault, why was he still alive when they were dead...

As he lay there crying, something moved on the edge of his blurred vision. Something was approaching him. Hope slipped in, closely followed by fear. He shut his eyes as tight as he could. "No, stay away! Don't look at me!" he pleaded desperately.  
>He heard a pair of harsh cackles, then a painfully familiar voice in his ear.<br>"I'm afraid you can't use our own curse against us, boy."

His eyes flew open. That voice. It was them. He wanted to lash out at them, tear those maniacal smiles off of their faces. But he couldn't move. He was too weak to even lift his head. All he could do was roll his head to face them and glare at them with poisonous eyes. Their hideous laughter filled the still air as they started casting spells indiscriminately around them. Bubbling magma blasts from one sorceress set houses alight like dry grass in a brushfire; wild incantations from the other caused a fiercely cold wind to appear and create a whirlwind around them and the boy lying between them. Flaming sparks burned into his skin, at the same time he couldn't bear the frigid gusts biting at his face.

The two witches, still giggling horridly, then shot sharp, jagged spells at the villagers' bodies strewn about them. As the purple bolts hit them, they jolted, and their skin darkened and withered like a gnarled tree's bark. Then, to the boy's horror, the villagers strenuously pushed themselves off of the ground. They turned their heads and looked at him with dark, empty eyes and gaping mouths, and slowly staggered towards him. As they drew closer, he heard something over the roaring winds; they were trying to talk, but half of it came out as incomprehensible moaning.  
>"Whyyyyy...diiiiiid youuuuu...kiiiilllllll...uuuuussss..."<p>

His voice was gone. He couldn't tell them that he hadn't meant to, that he wished he were dead instead of them...

Still they came closer, their voices becoming more persistent, more demanding.

They were so close now that he could see each crease in their leathery skin, hear their joints creaking like old doors on rusty hinges.

The closest dead villager launched itself at him, and he finally found his voice and screamed.

-

He shot upright with a cry as he woke from his nightmare. The only sounds were his rapid breathing and his heart ramming urgently against his chest. The smell of soil and grass and burned wood gently drifted into his frightened mind. Soft, fresh grass brushed his hands and a cool breeze danced through his hair. The silver light of the moon seeped through the wrappings over his blood-red eyes.

It took a moment to realize that he was awake and not dead, and when he did he brought a shaky, bandaged hand to his face and willed his racing heart and lungs to slow down.

A huff from his left startled him, causing him to reach for the knife at his hip, but he immediately determined that it was just Reyn, his mare. She always lied down behind him at night, and he would fall asleep against her. It was the only way he could sleep at all. Her warmth and the rhythmic rise and fall of her body soothed him like a mother's embrace, her big, strong body protected him from the plague of nightmares.

He reached out, searching for her face, and felt her velvety nose press worriedly into his hand. He rubbed it affectionately and lay back down against her, trying to erase the echoes of his dream from his mind.

There was an inquiring chirp from behind him, and he knew he had woken Daran as well. The young Sheikah and hawk had been together for 4 years, and a spell had been placed on them that allowed Zephyr to see whatever Daran saw, for a short time at least. Zephyr took a peek through the Daran's eyes now and saw himself fixed intently in the bird's gaze.

"Retsal, nya queya hin l lihon." he sighed, using the animal language to say "Relax, it was just a dream".

Hyrulean animals had extraordinary telepathic abilities, but only they could understand each other clearly. Some tribes of Hyrule had developed telepathic skills as well, and a few individuals had learned the feral language or taught an animal counterpart to translate it into human words. Daran had been taught to translate the feral language into basic human words, and had taught Zephyr the animal language. He was now more fluent in it than he'd ever been with the human language.

(Heyl nya?) Daran asked, using the feral words for "same" and "one".

"Sa, heyl lihon." the boy sighed, his hand still covering his face. Reyn snorted and nudged his shoulder fretfully.  
>(Ikla venja nya nenta grefal ei.) She says they come more often now.<p>

Zephyr gently pushed the horse down, then stroked her forehead. "Rta, she's right. They're happening every week now."

(Nya erstei mentana, cela jun? Do you think it means something?) Daran asked. (Is it some sort of sign?)

"If it's a sign that I'm losing what sanity I have left," Zephyr joked humorlessly. Still, he couldn't help but wonder the same thing. He felt around the grass for his cloak and pulled it up over his shoulders. "We'll worry about it tomorrow, now we need to sleep. Good night, Daran, Reyn."

(Sleep well, Zephyr.) Reyn whinnied her agreement as her beloved young man curled up beside her, his hand still resting on her nose as he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Ideas

**Author's note: I don't particularly like this chapter, it's a little slow and I don't think I did a very good job on it. Enjoy and review anyways! :D**

The world was painted in the brilliant gold of a Hyrulean sunrise when he woke up. Glimpsing through Daran's eyes, he saw Reyn's blue and white mottled hide, her tail flicking at imaginary flies in her sleep. He could also see himself, sitting in the same ragged, dirt coloured cloak, old mahogany tunic, brown pants and black boots he had worn for years. The only thing that had really changed was his cloud-coloured hair; it had grown so that the back had almost reached shoulder length, and the front hung lazily down to his nose. It was as wild and tangled as the Lost Woods in Kokiri Forest, or at least as he imagined it. He didn't really care what he looked like though, he wouldn't be running in to anyone who cared any time soon. He had been justly banished from what remained of his village after the incident, and as word spread about him other villages and towns followed suit. Soon he found himself exiled from civilization as a whole, and whenever he was spotted on the road...well, people ran slower from Stalchildren.  
>Once a solitary young boy had approached him, asking why his eyes were covered. Zephyr had replied with a question of his own. "Have you not heard of me?" The boy had shaken his head, then mistakenly realized that Zephyr couldn't see him and said no. Zephyr had hesitated, then said, "I keep my eyes covered so I don't kill anyone." It was then that he discovered the title he had been branded with, when the boy cried "You're the one who killed his whole village just by looking at them? Snake-eye?" Zephyr had nodded slowly, and the boy sprinted away screaming at the top of his lungs.<p>

He detested the name, but he had to admit it was accurate.

He wanted to just stay away from anywhere where someone could encounter him. But he had to learn all he could about the two witches.

After all these years he had learned little about them, but he knew that they were sisters, and that they were supposed to be nothing but a myth. He was lucky to have gathered that much, but it wasn't what he needed.

He'd run out of ideas. There was very little he could learn on his own.

(So what's our route today? Same as yesterday?) Daran yawned from his perch.  
>Reyn drowsily opened her eyes as Zephyr stretched his lanky frame. "Nope. I'm done with this." Daran's wings fluttered in surprise. As the bird's view suddenly whipped toward him, Zephyr spotted his pack and reached out for it.<br>(WHAT? You're giving up already?)  
>"What do you mean already, Daran? We've been doing this for years, and it's not doing me any good." Reyn rose to her feet almost in sync with her Sheikah master, perking her ears in confusion as he began slow circles around the warm remains of the campfire. Daran shot from his perch and glided tight circles above him.<br>(I know what you mean, but...!)  
>Hearing his winged friend's distress, he stopped in his tracks and faced upwards at him. "I didn't say I was giving up entirely, you know. I'm still going to find the twin witches."<br>Daran's circles grew in relief, but Reyn grunted her incomprehension. "But," he continued, resuming his pacing, "I'm never going to get any useful information by ambushing young idiot farmers who can barely spell their own names." 'Despite the countless versions of them, I've heard very few tales of the twin witches.' He thought to himself. 'And I doubt any of them are reliable.'  
>His ears picked up the low clops of hooves; his horse was right on his heels, being the overprotective mother figure she was, making sure he didn't run into something. (But what else are we to do?) Reyn asked, (You aren't allowed into any populated area, and Daran and I can't investigate on our own.)<br>"I bet I could find exactly what we need in some town somewhere..." Zephyr growled to himself. Frustration quickened his strides as he considered the mere possibility of options. Back when he had first been banished, he'd managed to sneak into small, obscure towns under the guise of a blind man to get much-needed supplies. But as word spread of the young murderer with the poisonous eyes, all of Hyrule learned his appearance from rumors, and recognized him before he passed their gates. Even his animal companions had been used to identify him, and as a result he couldn't go anywhere near the outskirts of a town without being driven off by a few brave residents or even a full-blown mob. Breaking into a town at night would be even more ineffective, because he would surely need to talk to someone.  
>There was another problem as well; since his banishment he'd spoken to no one but Reyn and Daran in the feral language. He'd neglected his native language so much that he'd forgotten most of it. How was he supposed to interrogate someone if they could barely understand each other...?<br>Reyn's face pressed into his back when he abruptly stopped.  
>"We need another human." he said.<br>Daran shrieked sarcastically in a hawk-laugh. (Good luck with that! You'd need one that isn't banished like you are, that'll hesitate in fleeing for their lives long enough to hear you out, and that'll actually believe you and agree to help you after that!)  
>"Don't forget having to understand me." Zephyr added bluntly. "I haven't used more than ten human words in six years."<br>(And you still want to try? You're crazy!) Daran squawked incredulously. An increased flurry of feathers spiraled even closer to Zephyr's head, panicking his hair. Daran had resumed his tight circles around his head.  
>"No harm in trying."<p>

-

(So let me get this will SOMEHOW re-learn the human language, then SOMEHOW talk a passer-by into helping him and hope that they can. Then we'll go from town to town and hope to find what we were looking for before we're found out.) drawled Daran. (You're crazy.)  
>For over an hour they had moved in auditory silence, the trio bouncing telepathic ideas off of each other. Where to find someone to help, how to persuade them, and where to look afterwards were the main problems, and so far the plan had so many holes in it that it was practically non-existent.<br>Zephyr sighed. He had known it was a long shot, but the more he thought about it the prospect of success grew less and less likely. (Tell me, does your plan include scaling the steep side of Death Mountain? Or perhaps something more realistic like breaking into Hyrule Castle?)  
>What was even less likely was Zephyr keeping his temper under control. Daran had been making snarky comments since they left."At least it's not sitting around waiting for something that may never come. Now shut up."<br>To his immense surprise Daran did so. He looked through the hawk's eyes and saw nothing but a field of trees and a part of the wall surrounding Castle Town. Nearly a minute passed and the hawk's gaze remained locked on the forest.  
>"What is it, Daran?" asked Zephyr as he broke the link.<br>(I thought... I heard something. Like a scream.)  
>(I heard it too.) said Reyn.<br>Zephyr was silent for a moment, lost in thought. Hyruleans were generally an honourable race. If there was someone in trouble and he managed to save them, then maybe he could ask for their help in return.  
>"This is our chance." he thought out loud. And before Daran could complain, he leaped swiftly onto Reyn's back.<br>"Let's go! Whoever made that scream may not last very long!"


	3. Chapter 3: Rescue

In a few minutes they were in the midst of the trees, the fluttering of leaves flowing strong around them. As good as Zephyr's hearing was, it was nothing compared to that of a hawk. "Do you hear anything, Daran?" Daran was silent for a moment, then (Here.) He sped off into the trees, and Reyn followed quickly, struggling to keep up with the bird. Finally Zephyr could hear something too...someone, possibly quite young or female, breathing hard. The movement of some object through the air. And several deep, low growls. (We're here!) Reyn called back. Using Daran's sight he scanned the clearing. From his perch to the right, he could see a large grey Wolfos in front of him, easily twice his size, and two smaller ones behind a single girl. She didn't look very old, perhaps two or three years younger than him. Her midnight-black hair was tied loosely behind her head, some of it hanging limply over her face. She was standing in a defensive position, knife in hand, trying to hide her fear and failing miserably. Her eyes reflected the crimson of the setting sun brilliantly...but Zephyr didn't think about how it was only early afternoon. Already pressure was building in his head from the strain of initiating the spell, and he was focused on the Wolfos' teeth and claws, shining harshly in the light. Without a second thought he leaped off Reyn, landing between the large Wolfos and the girl. He heard her gasp from behind him. He allowed the spell to dissolve as he began negotiating with the Wolfos. He didn't need eyes to fight. "Tsei. Cela daeli de verti fuun. Tu daeli gyo cela." Go. You will not hunt here. I will kill you. The smaller Wolfos' went silent. Evidently they knew who he was and what he was capable of. The large Wolfos, however, just growled louder and barred its teeth at the boy. (Enak! Ghar-lumayo daeli verti hraken Ghar-lumayo daeli!) Idiot! We will eat where we will! The creature leapt at him, a flurry of fur and claws. Zephyr leaned back coolly as the Wolfos lashed out at him, the gust of wind from its paw blowing his hair to the side. In one swift movement he freed his blade from its sheath and thrust it deep into the monster's chest. It let out a gravelly yelp, blood spraying from its mouth. Zephyr barely managed to twist out of the way as it collapsed heavily onto the ground. He turned sharply to the remaining Wolfos, who's tails were between their legs. "Xavei," he spat at them, "ei." Disappear, now. (Rta, Sengriuntsa...) Even the beasts had a name for him? Despite what had happened he was not some monster to be branded with a title! He lunged at the canines, and they fled into the safety of the forest. He was tempted to chase them down, but a soft voice from his right stopped him. He'd almost forgotten about the girl. "T-thank you, for uh...helping me." He turned to the girl, straining to remember what the words meant. (She said "danista cela uun khea", I think.) Daran translated as he perched on Zephyr's shoulder. Zephyr simply nodded, clueless as to what the proper reply was. Fortunately the girl didn't seem to notice. She laughed nervously, shifting her feet. "I can usually protect myself just fine, but I've never fought such a big Wolfos before, or taken on three. That was amazing." Daran translated again, and once again Zephyr just nodded. She sure was talkative... "So why'd you save me anyway?" Zephyr felt Daran dig into his shoulder. (She asked why you saved her. What do you want to say?) (I don't know! What do you think I should say?) (I'm not sure about the words, but...)

"Uh...we need...um...return..." Zephyr repeated Daran's words as best he could, which wasn't very well. In fact it was utterly lame. The girl stopped staring at the forest floor to look up at the blindfolded boy in front of her. "Wha?"

He gulped involuntarily. Daran was right; he was crazy for thinking this would work. He'd probably just said something grossly insulting. He knew that last word wasn't the right one, but he couldn't remember what-

"Help!" he exclaimed, making the girl jump. THAT was the word. "We...need help."

She stood there for a minute, contemplating whether to help a complete stranger. There were some weirdos in Hyrule, and this guy definitely seemed the type. But she had to admit, she was curious.

"You need help? With what?"

The boy stood for a moment, his face twisted with confusion, then his eyes widened and he began to stutter. He probably needs help learning to speak, the girl mused. But then again he really did seem to be having trouble understanding her and forming replies. And he had been speaking in a foreign, but vaguely familiar language before. Could it be that he only spoke that one?

Zephyr was still waiting frantically for Daran's response when the girl spoke up again. "C-cela, Fenla Venja?" Zephyr stiffened. It wasn't a standard sentence, but he could have sworn she had just asked if he spoke the animal language, in the tongue of the beasts. He nodded.

The girl smiled. Now they were getting somewhere. "Tu...uh...oh, venja. Tu venja..." At a loss for the rest of the phrase, she made a pinching motion with her fingers. Zephyr squinted, figuring out what she meant. "Cela venja pikun Fenla Venja?" he asked, finishing her sentence. Again she smiled, and nodded vigorously. She spoke a little bit of the animal language.

(This is great!) Reyn sang, rearing up in joy for her master. (You understand each other, even if just a little bit. Ask her if she'll help you!) But how was he supposed to do that? She seemed alright at deciphering what he said, but the way she spoke, her accent and use of only the most basic of words, implied that she was just learning; she might not even know half of the words he used. At least he had been taught most of the human language before he forgot most of it, and under those circumstances it seemed the better choice.

"I forget to...talk human. But, better than you talk Fenla Venja. I try to...ugh. Make you...know...what I need. Yes?" He almost winced at his terrible speech, but the girl smiled sweetly and said "Rta, sure."


	4. Chapter 4: Impressions

**Author's notes: Geez, I'm an idiot . completely forgot that I had started uploading this to FF. I have been writing, though :) so here's three more chapters, with one more to be uploaded hopefully within a few days :D sorry for the wait!**

"G-good." Zephyr smiled. How lucky am I that I found her? he thought.  
>He felt something feathered hit him across the back of the head. (Pretty darn lucky, Slick.) He ignored Daran's comment and tried to think of how to explain his predicament. He wanted to give as little information as possible, especially about his past.<p>

Before he could start, however, the girl spoke up again. "I'm Brenn, by the way. What do you go by?" Daran translated for his friend and added, _(She certainly is trusting, isn't she? You should be able to use her pretty easily.)_  
>Zephyr cleared his throat. <em>(Don't be so rude Daran.)<em> "Umm...Zephyr."  
><em>(Why not? It's not like she can hear me. You're being paranoid.)<em> He was glad she couldn't hear Daran's remarks. Only Sheikah could hear the thoughts of animals. Yet something nagged at the back of his mind that made him less sure...  
>On a sudden impulse Zephyr activated the spell and studied the girl with the eyes of the hawk on his shoulder.<br>As he had thought initially, Brenn couldn't be less than 3 years younger than him, 14 or 15. She was wearing dark earth-coloured clothes, mostly dull greens and browns. Her pants looked too big for her, but any extra cloth that would have dragged on the ground was tucked into thick, knee-high boots. Under a dirty dark green cloak full of holes she wore a deep tan tunic with a long, filthy white belt wound numerous times around her waist, emphasizing the curves of her hips and chest and revealing just how thin she was. A bow was slung across her back, as was a small, empty quiver. Her arms were bare from just below the shoulders, except for a forearm guard on each arm, held on with...bandages? That was curious. He looked again at the belt around her torso; that was really bandages as well, wrapped tightly to hold the tunic out of her way. A number of her slender fingers were also wrapped in thin white strips, especially the first and second fingers on her right hand. This plan might fail after all, he thought to himself as dread swarmed him. There was only one race in Hyrule that favoured this kind of protection.

To confirm his suspicions he looked up at her eyes. As he had hoped against but expected, the irises of her eyes shone a bright red.

Like him, Brenn was a Sheikah.

"Zephyr? Well it's nice to meet you." She turned her gaze to Daran, eyes blazing like molten steel. "And Daran, is it?" The hawk in question quailed. "I actually can hear you. I'd appreciate it if you didn't think so low of me before you know me." The acid in her voice made Zephyr shudder, even though it wasn't directed at him. At least she couldn't read his own thoughts. That just wasn't possible, even among the Sheikah.  
>She turned back to Zephyr. "I'm sure he was talking to you, so you're a Sheikah too? Where're you from?"<br>Shock rocketed across his mind. The Sheikah were a race noted for their secrecy, even amongst the race itself. Asking such a question was practically taboo. Had she been raised under a rock or something?  
>"I-I'm not...good with...that..."<br>A thick shade of crimson burned her face. "Oh! I asked an inappropriate question, didn't I? I'm sorry! It happens a lot, I just don't know when to shut up, you know? I really am sorry..."  
><em>(And here I thought the Sheikah were supposed to be smart...)<em> Zephyr couldn't tell if Daran had forgotten that Brenn could hear him, or if he was being cocky. The latter seemed more likely.  
>Brenn's features darkened furiously.<br>Obviously she had said something to him, because sat still for a moment, then chirped the hawk equivalent of a scoff and flew to perch on Reyn's head.  
>Brenn's eyes whipped back to Zephyr, with an intensity he could feel through his bandages. "I'll only help you if you keep that bird of yours muzzled."<br>As Daran was no longer within projecting distance, he couldn't translate. Zephyr stood and shook his head. "Keep Daran...?"  
>"Muzzled. Shut up. Quiet. Yinda."<br>"Ah." He turned around to where he could hear the shuffling of feathers. "Cela pelfe heyla, Daran? Yinda." He emphasized the last word heavily, as if to say "I'm not the only one."  
>If looks could kill and hawks could make expressions, Zephyr would be 6 feet under the ground.<br>Though what he said out loud was very light and confident, however, what he really felt was far from it. Telepathically, he said _(Please, Daran. She may be my only chance, girl, Sheikah, or fool. Can you please try to get along?)_  
>Reyn glanced as far up as she could. <em>(You know how important this is to him. Have some self control.)<em> Indeed he did, plus he was cornered. The hawk, though hesitantly, nodded. _(Sorry. I'll stay silent.)_ His Sheikah friend let a sigh of relief escape his lips, then turned back to his female counterpart. "Done."  
>"Alright. So what do you need help with?"<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Compromise

Chapter 5: Compromise

Since Brenn had been so willing to help, they had decided to start riding to their first stop.  
>"Brenn, you have...Riuul-lumai?" asked Zephyr, failing to remember the human word. He turned to Daran, who shook his head. <em>(I can't remember it either.)<em>  
>"If you mean a horse," she said, pointing at Reyn, "like her, I have one. I tied him to a tree before I was attacked." As she finished the last word, her eyes widened and she gasped. "I completely forgot about him. He's probably freaking out right now!" She dashed into the trees behind her, soundless as any member of her race even in a hurry. Zephyr stood in the clearing, unable to follow her by listening. He swore under his breath. "Tarahk. Daran, hraken fehr ikla tsei?" Daran, where did she go?<br>_(I still hear her, just follow me.)_

She hadn't gone far.

Her horse, tied to a tree a few yards away and stamping anxiously, was a big, muscular chestnut stallion called Meran. Once he had seen that his mistress was safe, he immediately started scolding her for being so careless. She let him, with obviously feigned interest. Meran frequently lectured her, and she was more than used to it. She always teased him about being paranoid, but in reality she always took what he said into account.

After she had explained what had happened, Brenn introduced Meran to Zephyr and Reyn. The stallion's ears perked up like miniature Deku Babas striking at prey from the ground. _(A pleasure to meet you, Ikla-Riuul.)_ he told Reyn, extending a black-socked foreleg in a bow. Zephyr heard his horse whinny very softly, which only he recognized as a giggle. He'd heard it often when he was younger, whenever he told her a joke or did something silly. Back when he still had a sense of humor. _(Same to you, Jatse-Riuul. Will you not greet my master as well?)_  
><em>(My apologies, I didn't realize he spoke Fenla Venja. Greetings, Zephyr. And my thanks to you for rescuing Mistress Brenn.)<em> Meran bowed to the young Sheikah in a similar manner as he had to Reyn, though not as deeply.  
>"Likewise."<br>"He's requested that I do him a favor to make it up, Meran. I don't know what it is yet, but I've agreed to it. You in?"  
><em>(Of course, Brenn. You lead, I follow, remember?)<em>

The horses hadn't even been mounted before they took to animated discussion. It was obvious that Meran had a liking for Reyn, but even so he remained careful and polite, civilized as only a horse could be. While Zephyr did his best to explain their predicament to Brenn between her interruptions, the mare and stallion quietly compared lives.  
><em>(I really am sorry you and your master had to go out of your way to rescue Brenn. She's usually more cautious than that.)<em>  
><em>(It's no trouble at all. He doesn't show it, but I don't think Zephyr minds at all. He's always been a caring boy. And I will gladly follow him anywhere he chooses to go.)<em> She giggled and added, _(__**Someone**__ has to make sure he doesn't hurt himself.)_  
>Meran chuckled with her. <em>(I know exactly what you mean. I find it hard to believe how reckless humans are!)<em>  
><em>(I've been with Zephyr for so long that I've grown used to it.)<em>  
><em>(He doesn't seem the careless type to me.)<em> Meran said, cocking his head to the side. _(Is he actually so immature?)_  
>Reyn cast a glance back at her boy to make sure he wasn't listening. <em>(No, he's not. He's a smart boy, and he has too many worries to afford to be careless. But he's passionate. Sometimes he'll do reckless things to get what he wants, if he desires it enough.)<em>  
><em>(Ah, that makes sense. I suppose there is a difference between recklessness and carelessness. But he looks young for such maturity. How old is he?)<em>  
><em>(If I remember correctly, he turned 19 a few weeks ago. He claims such occasions are a waste of his time, but I keep track just in case.)<em>  
><em>(Really? Only 19? I've met men in their 20s who still act 10 years younger!)<em>  
><em>(He is a Sheikah. He remembers his training as a protector of the Royal Family, exiled or not.)<em> Reyn suddenly tensed, peering back over her shoulder. Zephyr and Brenn were still focused on their own conversation. She looked back to Meran, who was staring at her. _(Is he really exiled?)_  
>Reyn dropped her head, ears flat against it. <em>(Please forget I said that, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone...)<em>  
>Meran leaned his head closer to hers, and quietly projected, <em>(Pardon me, but I was surprised to hear that because Brenn is also banished.)<em> Reyn's ears flicked up faster than they had fallen. _(I won't tell anyone what you said if you don't say what I did. Fair deal?)_  
>Reyn nodded, her features relaxing. <em>(Fair deal. I'm actually surprised that you don't recognize him. Unfortunately for him, he's very well-known, so he can't go into towns to get the information he needs.)<em>  
><em>(Our village is very isolated. But didn't you say he's a protector of the Royal Family?)<em>  
><em>(All Sheikah are raised to become the guardians of the King and his family.)<em>  
><em>(How strange. Our village wants nothing to do with the rest of Hyrule, especially the Royal Family. We hadn't met anyone outside of the village until now.)<em>  
>Rude as it was, Reyn stared at him. <em>(So you have no idea what Hyrule is like, or heard the stories going around?)<em>  
><em>(Not a clue.)<em>  
><em>(That explains it. I was surprised of how trusting your girl was of Zephyr. Everyone else flees without a second thought.)<em>  
>Meran laughed. <em>(My girl? Please, Ikla-Riuul, I am <em>_**her**__ horse, not the other way around! She is my master, no matter how young she is.)_  
><em>(How old is Brenn, by the way? She looks very young to be fated so harshly.)<em>  
>The stallion's proud neck drooped, letting the forelock fall down his forehead. <em>(She is. She's only 15. By how you speak of the Sheikah you would think they are a fair and just people, but her tribe didn't give her perspective a second thought. She was blamed for something she didn't do and driven out of the village. Even her father was in the mob.)<em> He glanced at the girl on his back. She was lightly teasing her companion for a mispronounced word, eyes shining brightly. _(Farore knows how hard she's trying. She's very strong-willed, but the whole thing is straining her like nothing I've ever seen, not even when her brother died.)_ The horse sighed, but he straightened up. _(I'm proud of her for how well she's handling herself. She's been living alone for almost 8 months now, and that run-in with the Wolfos was the first time she's been in real trouble since she was banished.)_  
><em>(Well, she's not alone, is she? She has you.)<em>  
><em>(Me?)<em> Meran scoffed. _(All I do is carry her places. I really don't help her that much.)_  
><em>(I doubt she thinks the same way. I felt the same way for a while after Zephyr was forced to leave. But after he... an incident, he told me that he was glad I was with him. He said he wouldn't have made it that far if I wasn't. I was confused, so I asked why. 'Because I would be alone' he said, 'And just knowing someone is with me makes it a lot easier.')<em>  
>For a moment Meran didn't say anything. He looked to be considering the thought, having not thought it himself before. He was about to say something when both horses noticed how quiet it was behind them.<p>

Looking back, they saw Brenn staring past Meran's inquiring eyes and into nothingness. Though blindfolded, Zephyr was clearly glaring at her.

"I do not understand. You said you will help."  
>"I never said I would, actually." she pointed out. "I said I would listen to what you need and see what I could do. And I can't do anything."<br>_(Look, he saved your life. The least you could do is try before you just turn him down.)_  
>She glared at Daran, eyes blazing. "You said you'd shut up."<br>Zephyr tightened his grip on Reyn's mane. "He said he will if help. So no...obligation. And have no right to ask."  
>Sensing the tensity in the air, the horses shared an ever-suffering look and turned to their masters.<br>_(Zephyr.)_ Reyn projected quietly, _(I'm sure she has her reasons. We can find someone else.)_  
>"Finding her was a stroke of luck, Reyn!" he hissed, unaware that he was saying it out loud. "She didn't recognize me, that's the only reason she agreed!"<br>"Of course I didn't recognize you, I've never met you before! Are you only supposed to help strangers in this country? That's stupid!" Brenn shouted.  
><em>(That's not what he meant, Brenn.)<em> Meran said calmly, casting a look at Reyn out of the corner of his eye. She nodded. _(He has a valid point and reasons.)_  
>"Oh? Do men in Hyrule have a time of the month too?"<p>

As Meran reprimanded her for being so rude, Reyn moved away from them and turned her head to Zephyr. _(You two have a lot in common, you know.)_  
><em>(I didn't think I was THAT bad in the morning.)<em>  
><em>(Please, Zephyr,)<em> huffed Reyn. _(Just listen for a moment. She has the same problem as you. She's been exiled too.)_  
>His eyebrows shot up. <em>(How did you...)<em>  
><em>(Meran told me when I let slip that you had been banished.)<em>  
>"Reyn!" Zephyr shouted out loud.<br>Reyn's head hung low. _(I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. But it was for the better. Meran is telling her the same thing right now, so you can understand each other. Maybe he can convince her to try and help now.)_  
>Zephyr sat steaming, one hand rubbing his eyes.<br>He mumbled "Sedat melani", and a mass of green and brown grew in his mind. It twisted and formed itself into Brenn and Meran, showing that Daran had his eyes on the Sheikah girl and her horse. She still looked upset, but the angry flame in her eyes had subsided to reluctance.

Letting out a tight sigh, Zephyr gave in. He allowed Reyn to walk back to the other pair. Brenn didn't make eye contact as she began talking. "Meran explained how different Hyrule is to what we're used to. And why you need help. I guess there's a chance that I'm only banished from my village and not the rest of Hyrule, at least for the time being." She looked up at Zephyr without moving her head. "So I'll try to help you. It's not like I have anything better to do, anyway."  
>Meran huffed loudly.<br>"...and I'm sorry I insulted you and your country. It was immature and rude of me."  
>Zephyr breathed a light laugh. "No worries. Not my country."<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: Chamber of the Sages

Chapter 6: Chamber of the Sages

Brenn was jerked from sleep by a loud, terrified scream. Letting her own voice join it, she was up and scanning the darkness before anything registered. But the noise had cut off with her, leaving the world silent and black.

Except for short, quick gasps beside her.

Turning, she could just see the faint outline of someone mimicking her pose a few feet away. Shining silver, magnified by the moon's rays, glowed around his head. Brenn almost relaxed, remembering the events of the day before and the strange man who'd saved her. But something bright caught her eye, and she involuntarily looked to the air in front of the young man. A slender Sheikah dagger shimmered boldly, held securely in his hand. But he wasn't looking at her. The thin outline of his profile evidenced that his attention was centered straight ahead of him, in the dense trees. The sharp curves of his nose and lips were trained forward like a bloodhound who's found the scent of his target. The forest was silent, void of even the light calls of keese or the shuffling of Stalchildren fidgeting underneath the soil.

"Z-Zephyr?" He sucked in a breath, the blade twitched in his hand. He'd completely forgotten about the girl he'd saved. She continued, but with a lower and steadier voice. "Did you hear something too?"

Zephyr immediately muttered the spell to look through Daran's eyes. Sure enough, the hawk was wide awake and watching him like his species was known for. Staring through Daran's eyes, he could just barely make Brenn out a few feet away, eyes locked on him. He hoped she couldn't see him shaking.  
><em>(Daran. Did I...)<em> He didn't finish the question before the image of himself bounced up and down like a deranged fairy.  
>"Yes," he said outloud. "Probably just a Wolfos." He was glad it was still dark; Daran always teased him about how red his face got when he was embarrassed. Even in the cool night breeze, his face burned behind his bandages.<br>Brenn's laugh was clearly strained. "Only you'd say JUST a Wolfos. Nice dagger, by the way."

If he wasn't red before, he sure was then. He hadn't even realized that he'd drawn it. With Daran's sharp eyes he could see the blade flinging moon rays in several directions as it shook in his hand. He hurriedly shoved it back into the sheath. "Thanks," he mumbled to her. He started to mutter "Inalem tades" under his breath to cancel the spell, but something at the end of Daran's lengthy range of vision made his lips freeze mid-word.

Noticing that he wasn't moving for the second time, Brenn said his name again. But he didn't hear her.

Something was hurtling towards them at an unbelievable speed. It was like a falling star, small and round, and shining a bright, rich yellow, like a sliver of the sun. A wispy tail of the same colour, many times as long as the thing itself, trailed behind it. It kept its speed as it grew closer to them, the light it released became more powerful as it gained size.

By now Brenn had seen it too, and her knife was out and in the vice of her fist. Both Sheikah leapt to their feet, taking offensive positions.

It would have struck the ground mere feet away from them if it hadn't turned sharply and slowed drastically. It curved into the air and back down again, descending at a sloth's pace. When it finally touched the ground there was a sudden and intense flash. Then it was gone. As their eyes readjusted to the darkness and the image burned into their eyes disappeared, Zephyr saw that he and Brenn weren't in Hyrule Field anymore. And they weren't alone.

They were standing in front of a large double terraced pedestal, the lower one being in the shape of the legendary Triforce and the higher one being the empty triangle in the middle. A green-clad boy who looked to be Brenn's age hovered over it, held in a single beam of light. He looked to be sleeping, as was the small blue fairy on his shoulder. The pedestal was in the center of a massive hexagonal platform in the center of an enormous enclosed room. The platform's surface was a light surreal blue, swimming and twisting outwards like ocean waves in a storm, pulsating steadily with the dormant power of something immensely strong. The walls of the room were the same, glowing dully in the shadows. The only obvious light source was a number of pillars of water, falling from somewhere beyond the darkness onto smaller platforms, thinner than ice and floating without any support.

The central platform had six pedestals at each corner, each a different colour and bearing a different symbol. An emerald green one depicted four lines curving outwards from the middle. A deep red one had a half circle with three sharp prongs protruding from the top. The sapphire blue one was six small ovals, standing sharp sides out from the center. A dark purple pedestal bore an upside down triangle, a circle at each side. The bronze circle had two spheres with tails curving around each other.  
>From what could be seen of the last one, it was the same bright yellow as the strange light they had seen earlier. But they couldn't see the design because a round old man, draped in orange robes and with a full mustache wrapped around his face, was standing on it.<p>

"Fei qal cela?" called Zephyr, forgetting that most people didn't speak Fenla Venja.  
>"Hylian, Zephyr…" Brenn whispered to him.<p>

To their surprise, the man replied in both languages. "Tu qal Rauru, nya helari Inkentaru. I am Rauru, one of the ancient Sages."  
>Brenn fought to keep her voice steady. "What do you want with us?"<br>"Peace, child. All will be revealed with time. Which, coincidentally, we are short of. Please listen closely." He translated for Zephyr, then began.

"In your present situation it is understandable that you are uninformed, so please allow me to explain a few things first. I assume you both are familiar with the Legend of the Triforce?" Both teens nodded. Because the Sheikah were so closely involved with the Royal Family, the story of how the three Goddesses Din, Farore, and Nayru created the world and left the Triforce in the Sacred Realm was a well-known bedtime story.

"Exactly five years ago, a young boy named Link and the young Princess Zelda discovered that the Gerudo King, Ganondorf, was plotting to break into the Sacred Realm and steal the Triforce. Trying to prevent that, Link opened the Door of Time and pulled the Master Sword from its place in the Temple. In doing this he trapped himself here," he pointed to the boy above the central pedestal, "in the Temple of Light within the Sacred Realm, and opened the Sacred Realm to the Gerudo King. Ganondorf stole the Triforce of Power and overthrew the Royal Family. The Kingdom of Hyrule is in ruins."  
>"Peilna qal lumayo fehr ande nya?" What are we supposed to do about it? Zephyr demanded.<br>"Retsal, centa. Precisely two years from now, Link will awaken as the Hero of Time and set out on a quest to defeat the Gerudo King. To be successful, he needs to play a number of sacred melodies to gain access to the Temples of the other Sages and awaken their true forms. You two must work together to find the melodies in their respective hidden realms."

The two Sheikah stood staring at him for a minute. None of it seemed real, like an intricate dream. But it was too vivid to be a dream—it was closer to a vision. Still, Brenn found it hard to believe that it was their destiny to travel through entire realms to find magical songs.  
>Zephyr was also unconvinced. "And how are we to find these hidden realms?" he asked in the animals' language.<br>"Brenn has the ability to sense the entries into them from the realm of Hyrule. She can guide the both of you to them."  
>"Then what do you need me for?"<br>Rauru gave Zephyr a disapproving look. "She is too young to go on her own. You have been skilled at taking care of yourself for several years, you must work with her and ensure her safety." Zephyr was about to argue again, but Rauru continued. "I am aware that you have other agendas that you deem more important than this. But I assure you, the fate of the world is more important than revenge. You may also be interested to know that searching for the sacred melodies will eventually lead you to the twin witches you seek."

Brenn didn't understand why Zephyr was suddenly so interested, but after hearing this he agreed immediately. She then realized that meant that she had to help, because she had promised to help him.  
>"I guess that means I'm in too," she said.<p>

Rauru nodded. "Very well. There are six songs you must locate. The Prelude of Light, Minuet of Forest, Bolero of Fire, Serenade of Water, Nocturne of Shadow, and Requiem of Spirit." He indicated to each of the pedestals as he named the songs of their realms, starting at his own and going clockwise around the circle to the bronze. "To find the entrances of the realms, you should look for symbols or landmarks associated with that realm. You should start looking for the Serenade of Water first. You will learn where to go on from there."  
>"Can't you at least tell us where to go?" asked Brenn, sounding a little less impatient than she had intended.<br>"I cannot. Only you have the power to find the hidden realms." The Sage of Light stated calmly. "Although I can suggest you look in the direction of the water-dwelling people, the Zoras."  
>"But of course…" she mumbled.<br>"I regret that I cannot be of more help, young ones. But I have hope that you will prevail. After all, the Goddesses assigned the more daunting task to Link, and if they have faith that he will succeed, I am sure you will." The Sage raised his hands out and above his head, and a shining, golden light emanated from them.

"I will transport you back to your companions. I wish you luck, Song Seekers!"


	7. Chapter 7: Accident

Chapter 7: Accident

A whispering, familiar voice nagged at the edges of Zephyr's awareness as the light grew to a blinding intensity. At the climax it vanished like a candle blown out in the wind, and the two Sheikah were plunged into darkness once more.  
>The voice from moments before was now a mix of shouting and frenzied screeching.<br>_(-the name of the Goddesses JUST HAPPENED?)_

In a flailing storm of feathers Daran soared directly into Zephyr's face, throwing them both to the ground in surprise and pain. Short-fused from anxiety, Meran reared, wild eyes fiery in the moonlight. With thunderous hoofbeats he dashed into the forest. Reyn chased after him, calling for him to stop.

Amidst all the chaos, Zephyr's voice rung loudest in the cold air. "Daran! Cela enak! Tsei!"  
>The bird was too lost in panic to hear him. He kept writhing, talons glistening between feathers and wings. His human friend had his hands up around his head, one clutching his face as the other tried to deflect the crazed hawk.<br>In one smooth, lightning-fast motion, Brenn scooped Daran up and tossed him into the grass beside them. "Zephyr!" she cried, "He's off! Are you ok?"

He sat up immediately, left hand still gripping his face. In the pale light, Brenn could see blood trickling from under his fingers. She gasped.  
>"B-bleeding! You're hurt!" she exclaimed. She reached for him, trying to pull his hand away and take a better look. Zephyr caught her by the wrist with his other hand, without looking up.<br>"DE!" he screamed at her. She flinched, nearly falling backwards. "N-no," he repeated, lowering his voice to a mumble, "I'm fine. I can care for myself."

Daran was back in the air, circling the two. _(Zephyr! Goddesses, I'm sorry-)  
>(You cut off my bandages, you stupid pigeon! I could have killed you!)<br>(Zeph-)_  
>"Get bandages from my bag, enak." he hissed aloud. Without another thought Daran shot into the trees where Reyn and Meran had disappeared.<p>

The sudden silence was deafening. Zephyr sat dangerously quiet, smoldering. It was shocking that he wasn't shooting off literal sparks.

After a few constricting minutes, Brenn murmured something to her stressed companion.  
>"What." Zephyr snapped at her. He knew it wasn't her fault, but he couldn't help it.<br>"C-could you...let go of my arm please? You're hurting me..."  
>He hadn't even noticed that he was still gripping it. With surprising effort, he released her. She sucked in a breath as blood raced back into her fingers, returning sensation to them in a hot-cold wave. Her other hand gently rubbed her wrist, unconcerned about the blood it was smearing.<br>Zephyr mumbled an apology through strained lips. Both his hand and face were burning, the former from renewed circulation to the gashes in his right palm and the latter from deep embarrassment. The combination of both emotions waned his energy quickly.  
>"It's ok," said Brenn, "it's not like you meant to."<br>Zephyr didn't answer.  
>"Are you sure you're ok?"<br>"Yes."  
>Silence ruled again for a few awkward moments. Brenn opened her mouth again, but Zephyr interrupted before a sound left her. "I know what Daran did was not meant. Do not need to tell me."<br>"Then why are you being so hard on him? He said he was sorry."  
>Zephyr growled, "It is still what happened, accident or not." His shoulders slumped the slightest amount. "Sorry doesn't change the past..." he added in a low whisper.<p>

Brenn couldn't question him before there was the sound of returning hoofbeats. Daran appeared first, closely followed by Reyn. Meran brought up the rear, head held low.

_(Daran told us what happened, are you alright?)  
>(It's just a little blood. But I need to cover these infernal eyes.)<em>  
>Reyn carefully lied down infront of her master, her eyes glued to the grass in front of her.<br>Zephyr's hand froze when it found his bag, fastened to Reyn's saddle.  
>"Brenn, can you and Jatse-Riuul turn away?"<br>Seeing that Daran and Reyn were doing just that, the Sheikah girl and stallion turned their eyes from him. When he was sure it was safe, Zephyr slowly opened his eyes.

Thank the Goddesses it was the middle of the night. The night was as illuminated as dawn in Zephyr's eyes, they were so used to the dark. The sun was too bright for them.

His clenched fist opened, three deep lacerations opening with his fingers. The bright red gashes extended from the smallest finger to the opposite corner of his palm. Blood covered the inside of his hand and oozed down his forearm. He quickly went through his bag and found what he needed. Trying not to flinch, he gently circled his hand with the cloth strips. He tied them off and ripped the excess cloth away. He brought the bandages to his face, but reluctance caught him mid-motion. How long had it been since he'd seen the world through his own eyes...?

With a decisive shake of his head he forced the thought out of his mind. Silly notions like that were the cause of accidents. Good intentions didn't always produce good results.

-

Zephyr had suggested they go back to sleep for the last hours of the night, so they could get a good start when the sun rose. Brenn had obediently lied down, but her mind was much too busy to rest. So many questions buzzed through her head. Questions that might be answered by her older companion.

She gently called his name, in case he was already asleep. But he instantly turned his head. "Yes?"  
>"Can you sleep?"<br>"You have been trying for not long. Keep trying."  
>"I can't stop thinking."<p>

She heard a sigh from the darkness beside her. Zephyr knew he was going to regret this, but...  
>"About what?"<br>"Everything!"  
>He restrained himself from letting out a groan. <em>'Now I've done it.'<em> he thought to himself, but out loud he said "If we talk for while will you be quiet?"

Brenn nodded without thinking, then corrected herself by agreeing verbally.  
>"What you want to talk about?"<br>After a moment of sorting through all her queries, she responded with "What are the Zoras?"  
>"Rauru said. They are water-dwellers. Myutka-lumaio."<br>Brenn sat up, wide-eyed. "Really? They live in the water?"  
>"Is what Rauru said..."<br>"Wow...are there other races in Hyrule? Where do they live?"

"Uh...I think six races? Shei-lumaio, Hylia-lumaio, jiru-lumaio, myutka-lumaio, uentil-lumaio, vakna-lumaio. Sheikah, Hylian, Kokiri, Zora, Goron, Gerudo. Hylians most live within Hyrule Castle's gates. The Kokiri live in Kokiri Forest at eastern tip of Hyrule, I hear they die if they leave. The Zoras live in their Domain to north of Kokiri Forest. Death Mountain is home to the Gorons."  
>"Where's Death Mountain?" Brenn blurted out, with the fearful fascination of a child.<br>"Beside K-" the words caught in his throat so violently that Brenn thought he was choking. But he recovered quickly, going on to say, "...west of Hyrule Castle. And the Gerudo live in a valley on the edge of the Haunted Wasteland to east."

Brenn's mouth hung open, eyes just as wide. "Woah... I never knew Hyrule was so big!"  
>"Is bigger. To south is Lake Hylia, and in middle of all those is Hyrule Field. Is biggest section of Hyrule, besides the Haunted Wasteland. No one knows how big that is." A vicious yawn cleaved his features, causing Brenn to follow suit. "Tired now?"<p>

Her response was rendered incoherent by the dying throes of the yawn. Assuming it was a yes, Zephyr rolled back over, facing away from Brenn to signal that the conversation was over. Grass rustled as the other Sheikah lied down as well, then rolled back and forth to try to find a comfortable position. Without success.

Another question broke the silence within a minute. "So the Zoras are like fish-people?"  
>Without flipping over, Zephyr simply answered "Yes, Brenn." He was too tired to correct her.<br>"What do they look like?"

That warranted a roll-over. He gave her a look through his bandages, and she giggled. "Oops. Stupid question, huh?"  
>"Maybe little bit. Fidalta, Brenn."<br>"Good night, Zephyr." replied Brenn, giving into his warning tone. She let her eyes eventually droop, sleep taking her into its warm embrace before a thought caught her roughly. Why did Zephyr keep his eyes covered? It should have occurred to her earlier to ask, but it had somehow slipped her mind. Was he born blind? Had he been injured in an accident or a fight?

This question was much to urgent to forget, and if she didn't ask now she would undoubtedly not remember it in the morning.  
>"Um...Zephyr? Why are your eyes-"<br>The blind Sheikah sighed tightly. "Yinda, Brenn. We talk tomorrow."


End file.
